


The Gift that keeps on (Coming) Giving

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-11
Updated: 2008-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild innuendo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Gift that keeps on (Coming) Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Mild innuendo.

Title: The Gift that keeps on ~~Coming~~ Giving  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday challenge #10: hot, bare-chested guy in santa suit, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)**dracoharry100** 's Christmas challenge: Presents.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Mild innuendo.

  
~

The Gift that keeps on ~~Coming~~ Giving

~

“Harry? The Ministry Christmas party starts soon.”

Hearing a muffled reply, Draco entered the sitting room, then froze, taking in Harry’s apparel.

Harry smiled up at him from under the tree. “Like the outfit?”

Eyes roaming Harry’s scantily clad body, Draco smirked. “Are _you_ my present?” he asked.

After stroking his bare chest with his hand, Harry stretched sensually. “I rather thought _you_ were to be _my_ present,” he purred.

“You’re not fooling me,” Draco said, lying next to him. “You hate parties.”

Harry nodded. “True, but you must admit that I come up with creative ways to miss them.”

~


End file.
